Love the way you lie
by kurenohikari
Summary: After the 'AIR' issue against the demons of the book E.N.D, Levy found out her true feelings for Gajeel and decided to confess. On the other hand, the iron dragon slayer wasn't ready to love yet so he asked her to wait a little bit longer for him which she gladely did. However, what will happen when the solid script mage finds him kissing another woman? ONE-SHOT!


P.O.V Levy

Back leaned on an oak, knees against my chest and head burried on them. That's the position in which i was crying under an electric storm.

I still didn't get to discover why he did it... after i forgave him, after i waited for him, after i keep up with his grumpy attitude, after i let him confuse me with his actions that some times weren't of only friends, after i gave him my heart... he just crush it as if it was nothing.

How i wished that i could reclam him... at least something!... but i can't... i can't tell him that he cheated on me when he kissed that chik, because we are just friends. I can't tell him that he could find better, because she was tall, slender, blonde, pretty as well as by the way she kissed him it looks as if she knew what she was doing... and guys like women like her... not girls like me.

However, i could ask him why did he give me hopes by asking me to wait for him... although i already know the answer. He still is fighting his internal demons, that's why he can only aford to have one night stands without emotions... not a relationship full of feelings, feelings that i know he has for me deep inside. I could have accept being friends with benefits... but i knew he would never want to taint an angel as he thinks i am.

I know that when he finds out that i know about what happened with that chik he will come for me and ask for my forgiveness... and as always i would say 'It's ok, i forgive you' smiling like i always do. No matter how many times he hurts meni'll continue by his side, after all i'm bound to him. I would go to hell if he asked me to, i'm his puppy as Jet and Droy are mine.

I would act like a tuff girl in front of him due to i don't want to worry him... but here and now, all alone, i can let my true emotions flow freely and carefree.

P.O.V Gajeel

"Shit! I did it again! I betrayed her once again... as i always do" i sniffed the salty smell of her tears in the alley were i was planning to fuck that bitch "Why do I have to do it all the time?!".

I was running as fast as i could towards her side to beg for forgiveness, which i know she will give me as if everything was right... but deep down we both knew that it wasn't true.

"Why can't i be ready for a fucking relationship yet?!" i know that i wanted it as much as her, maybe even more... but only the thought scared me as hell.

I continued following her scent until her singing voice reached me:

**Love the way you lie by Eminem ft Rihanna**

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off her love, drunk from her hate,  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love her the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me and I love it.  
"Wait! Where you going?"  
"I'm leaving you!"  
"No you ain't. Come back."  
We're running right back.  
Here we go again  
It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped  
Who's that dude?  
"I don't even know his name."  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe when you're with 'em  
You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them  
You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em  
So lost in the moments when you're in them  
It's the rage that took over,  
It controls you both  
So they say you're best to go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her  
Next time you show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
When it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby, please come back  
It wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall  
Next time? There won't be no next time!  
I apologize even though I know its lies  
I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
I'm just gonna

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

I did't know when but her voice dragged me to her side, as a mermaid... "MY mermaid". However, the song broke my heart... i never thought i hurt her that much. On that moment i took my decition.

I sat down and placed her on my lap- G Gajeel?!- she squeezed in surprise and embarasment. She tried to wip her tears and put on a smile, but failed misserabely- I... i am...

-Don't you dare to say ok cause you're not- i barked making her flinch "Shit!"- You don't have to hide in front of me cause i never do it- i told her while hugging her tight and start carressing her hair-I laugh, smile, blush, cry, protest, yell, bark and everything else with you- "Fuck! I can't believe i am doing this!" i was so afraid that i began to tremble.

-Gajeel- she called out for me, softly, placing a hand on my cheek and smiled sadly with her eyes soaked in concern-I can wait... no, i WILL wait for you. So you don't have to do this.

-Yes, i have!- i exclaimed and she opened her eyes in shock- I'm always gonna be afraid if i don't face my fears!- i gazed her lips "I must be strong, at least for her"-Would you like to be my girlfriend?

Her eyes went widder, if that was possible, and tears began to fall from them... happy tears-Yes- her voice almost inaudible.

I smiled and sealed the deal with a kiss full of... love "Shit! Why did i wait so much?!".


End file.
